The Comic Shorts Universe
"Comicshortsia" is a placeholder name for the universe in which Comic Shorts takes place. When an official name has been decided on, references to it will be changed appropriately. The universe of Comicshortsia is essentially a cosmic dumping ground for people and objects who have managed to somehow fall out of their own universes. This may be the result of inter-universal transportation attempts gone wrong, or the opening of a freak wormhole. Entire planets have vanished from their home universes and ended up in Comicshortsia. Due to the chaotic nature of this universe, a handful of sufficiently advanced planetary civilizations joined together to form a galactic government and establish some semblance of order. Operating out of the massive space station, Singularity Cannon, their primary goal is to track down and destroy planets populated by violent or disruptive civilizations with whom negotiation is not possible. Because of their high levels of technological advancement, they were highly successful. Population Comicshortsia is populated by a wide variety of sentient beings not only from various planets and dimensions, but time periods. One inhabitant may come from a universe still in its medieval times, while another may come from a civilization that has already achieved faster-than-light travel. Because of this, technology available in Comicshortsia varies from primitive swords and melee weaponry to very strictly regulated planet-busters. Many newcomers to Comicshortsia adopt a more consistent clothing style in order to better fit in. Others, however, prefer to keep the traditional clothing of their home world, while still others are too lazy to try to conform or are otherwise uninterested in doing so. New Arrivals The majority of new arrivals in Comicshortsia adjust to their new situation well, having felt out of place or even just bored in their home universes and finding Comicshortsia appealing as a way to start over and leave previous troubles behind. Unfortunately, others do not adjust so well, having left behind good reputations, comfortable lifestyles and even royal titles that they must now work to rebuild from the ground up. These types have a tendency to go insane and search desperately for a means to return home while putting the stability of Comicshortsia at risk. Close tabs are kept on anyone who seems likely to try such things. The Lost Ones See: The Lost Ones On more than one occasion, a newcomer to Comicshortsia will literally lose their mind at the shock of finding themselves in a new universe. With their mind long gone, the body becomes a featureless shadow known as a Lost One. Connection To Other Universes Comicshortsia is one of the largest universes in the Multiverse. As such, it has a much tougher fabric of reality, and stronger gravitational pull than the average universe. This makes it very difficult- though not impossible- to leave the universe once one enters it. The exceptions to the rule are Comicshortsia's two neighboring universes, The Shadow World and the Demon Realm. It is possible to enter these universes from Comicshortsia by exploiting weak areas in the universes's fabric. It is also worth noting that characters from popular fiction pop up in Comicshortsia from time to time. Given the existence of infinite possible universes contained within the Multiverse, it is easily possible for these characters to exist, become displaced from their home universes, and end up in Comicshortsia.